Énérwninw "Raswma"
Name: Énérwninw has the nickname Raswma meaning 'Broadfoot' due to a challenge set on him as described below. Born: 1209MA in Pfunlum, Pwrlw, Malomanan Énérwninw /ênrǔnɪnu/ is a Pwrina man born in the village of Pfunlumw (grazing place) in 1209MA. Also known as Raswma (broadfoot), the story of that nickname goes that sometime around the year 1227 Énérwninw went fishing in Lake Iri even though it was forbidden to him. As in Pwrlw, and indeed much of Malomanan, no land is owned by anyone but the fishing rights in lakes are fiercely regulated. On this day Énérwninw had the misfortune of getting caught. The owner of the right to fish in Lake Iri was a middle-aged man named Farmà, Farmà seized him and decided on Énérwninw's punishment. Seeing that the young man wasn't the most able to pay a fine in kind, Farmà gave Énérwninw a challenge. He challenged him to run all the way round the shores of the long lake without stopping once, if Énérwninw should fail then he would be forced to pay the fine afterall. To this Énérwninw agreed. He set off barefoot and felt sure of himself, but as he ran a third of the way he began to feel tiredness upon him, but also the watchful eyes of the Farmà's family who were watching Énérwninw in case he stopped running. It was when he neared a third of the way through a rockslide sent boulders flying down the hillside which lay by the shores of Iri, and into the water. The boulders smashed down on the path before Énérwninw.instead of stopping and failing his challenge Énérwninw ran in a circle until the boulders stopped falling. He carried on and by the time he had ran two-thirds of the way along the lake he legs were aching sore. It was here that he happened upon an old woman with a very long haired lofàfia (hairy domestic breed of deer, kept for meat and wool). The old woman cried out to Énérwninw that her lofàfia hadn't been sheared in four years and that her fingers were too spent with age to handle shears. Énérwninw saw the small deer and how its hair covered its eyes and wrapped around its small legs, but instead of stopping he grabbed the lofàfia in his arms and took the shears of the old woman. While running he cut the creatures hair which blew away in the wind. Soon after Énérwninw was carrying a well groomed and happy lofàfia. He set down the deer and carried on running. By the time he had run two and a half thirds of the way along the lake he felt his lungs burn as he struggle to draw breath. It was here that he happened upon a large drinking mug full of cold freshwater which Énérwninw's dry mouth longed for. The drinking mugs was held in the hands of Sífioe, a beautiful young woman and the daughter of Farmà. She called out to the tired man to stop running in the path and drink the cold water with her. As tempted as he was by the beauty of the girl and his thirst for water he never strayed from his path and kept on running. When he finally ran along the whole lake he was greet by Farmà who cried out la daroa, Raswma! (good on you, broadfoot!). He was congratulated for completing his task, and in time even married Sífioe, with who had a son named Iné and a daughter named Firi. Family Wife: Sífioe NiFarmà Son: Iné NwRaswma Grandson: Shfinô Nwîné Mwl Raswma Grandson: Éddo Nwîné Mwl Raswma Daughter: Firi NiRaswma Grandson: Gŵésti Nwyddo Mwl Ddarishw